


Fullmetal Alchemist: The Crimson Flag of Destruction

by AliceFour46



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist Series [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFour46/pseuds/AliceFour46
Summary: Adolf Hitler's rise in Germany was no mere coincidence. There was a larger scheme at play.This series follows Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and his brother, Alphonse, on yet another exciting journey. A continuation to The Conqueror of Shamballa, Ed and Al look for ways to get back to their own world, using knowledge of the great Albert Einstein and Quantum Mechanic's research. They meet two strangers, and uncover the secrets of this particular universe, and the law that governs it, so that they can find a way to harness its power and use alchemy once again.The two boys get caught up with the Soviet Union, as well as Nazi Germany, along the way, and earn valuable knowledge that will help them find what they are looking for.





	1. Prologue: The making of a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclosure: Apologies if anything in this series doesn't quite match up with the historical events. I did research best I could, feel free to correct me if there are any errors. That being said, this is a fictional depiction and won't be 100% accurate, of course, and may indeed stray from the historical timeline. I just hope that anyone who is longing for another FMA adventure will enjoy this nonetheless.   
The series is subject to be edited and changed along the way.

In the midst of the shadows of the underground, footsteps could be heard echoing around the large, dark hall, illuminated only by the torches of men making their way through into an enormous circular room. Two men carried a body of a soldier. Lifeless and pale, thin, with dark eyes and hair, and a toothbrush moustache on his rugged face. 

“We found a vessel, your highness.” 

“This weak, ugly fool?” the general spat. 

“He was a German soldier, sir. We didn’t get the chance to choose, two unknown hooded figures killed half of our men and we had to get away.” 

“No matter,” the loud, yet calm female voice interjected. “He’ll have to do. Looks don’t matter when it comes to immortality.” 

The German soldiers dropped the dead body into the middle of the circle. It was an elaborate design, perfectly measured and precise, 2 lines running through the middle of it and squaring off to make the sign of the Swastika. 

“A symbol of peace?” The mysterious woman said, amusement in her commanding tone. “More like, a symbol of destruction!” 

The soldiers quickly moved away, as a petite hand arose from the shadows. As soon as it fell forward, machinery began to work. The gears churned, and long, brilliant white beams of light cross-sectioned into the circle, surrounding the corpse of what once was a man. The technology was so advanced, that the soldiers couldn’t help but gaze in awe, speechless to what was taking place right in front of their eyes. 

“Now,” the female ordered, and in unison, every man to occupy the underground began to chant. “May the powers of god, that be, return the soul energy from the divine gates of heaven, and bless the remains of man that lays before us.” 

Those around the mysterious circle knelt down to touch the edges, whilst continuing their chant. 

Soon enough, the once lifeless corpse began to twitch. First the fingers, then the arms. The soldiers were stone-faced, concentrated. They kept on chanting without pause. 

“May the powers of god, that be, return the soul energy from the divine gates of heaven, and bless the remains of man that lays before us.” 

Life flooded through the meat-bag before them. It convulsed and twitched erratically before entirely collapsing into stillness. 

The chanting stopped, and the beams were switched off. “Well, did it work?” the general stepped up, and what followed was silence. Just at that moment, the dark, shallow eyes of the dead soldier grew wide open. 

“I shall name you... Adolf Hitler.”


	2. The Travellers

“They weren’t lying when they said that Russia was like a massive freezer...” a blonde, short boy complained, wrapped up in a cosy, warm coat, but still shivering. He lay on the back of an open back truck as it drove, snow drifting down onto his face, grabbed a blanket nearby and wrapped himself up in it. Closing his eyes, he somehow managed to find himself sleeping soundly for a good half hour. 

“Hey, brother!” there was a sudden stop. Edward woke, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “So much for a nap...” 

He turned around to see his younger sibling, a boy with hair just like his, also wearing a warm jacket and a cloak, standing outside of their truck. His long, tied back hair was flowing with the wind, just like Edward’s. 

“We really don’t have much luck today, do we brother?” the boy rubbed his head, turning to look at the large tree trunk that was blocking their path. 

“Well thanks for ruining my first sleep in days, you ass,” Edward jumped out of the trunk and kicked the tree. Some of the snow fell from it, but Edward seemed to be more hurt by it than vice versa as he jumped around, holding his foot. “Ow ow ow...” 

“Brother!” 

“Come on Al, we need to move this thing.” 

Al nodded, and clapped his hands, before placing them on the tree. 

Nothing happened. 

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting...” he muttered. 

“you’ll get used to it. It’s like losing your arm. At first it feels weird, but then, it’s like you never had it in the first place. In fact, look how lazy alchemy has made us” Edward laughed, and proceeded to attempt to lift the tree. “Give us a hand, will you!” 

Al watched him for a moment before nodding and helping his brother. They both heaved the big log off the road, proving once again that teamwork is the key. 

Edward straightened, and wiped his forehead, before noticing something in the distance ahead. It was a military truck, but behind it, connected, was some sort of cage. Edward’s eyes widened. It was full of people. Not just men, no, but women and children too. 

“What’s going on over there?” Al said. 

“I don’t know,” Edward admitted, “Prisoners? But they look like ordinary people to me... What the hell is this?” 

The truck approached them, but the two boys stood in the way. Edward clenched his hands. Soon enough it stopped, and a soldier got out. “you’re blocking the path, sirs, I’m going to have to ask you to move.” 

“Not until you explain what’s gonna happen to these people,” the short boy retorted. 

“This is none of your business, kid. These people are criminals, and are headed to the gulag, where they belong.” The soldier had some sort of smug satisfaction written all over his face. 

Al’s eyes widened. “The Gulag?” 

“You’re travellers, huh? Well I suggest you boys move out of the way, unless you want to join them, of course, for refusing Sergeant’s orders.” 

Edward was starting to lose his temper just a bit, “you’re meaning to tell me that all these people are criminals? The women and children too?” 

“One last warning, kid. Our great ruler, Joseph Stalin, does not tolerate dissent of any kind. These people spoke ill of the government, and therefore deserve punishment. If you have something to say against the communist party then I suggest you get in with the rest of these scum.” 

There was a long silence. Al looked at Edward, who stood unwavering, for a moment. He looked back at the Sergeant, before looking at his brother once more. This time around, though, he saw him a villainous smile. 

‘Uh oh...’ 

“Oh, there’s no need for that. I fully respect what you’re doing, Sergeant, don’t get me wrong. I’m hoping these scum will get what they deserve.” Edward put his hand up to his head, military salute style, as the soldier looked at him wide eyed for a moment, before heading towards their vehicle. “Come on, Al, let's move out of the way for this noble gentleman.” 

“B- brother?” Al looked shocked, watching him take the passenger’s seat. He gulped, before running over to the car and getting in at the wheel. He drove out of the way for the officer, whom looked quite pleasantly surprised. 

“Why fair well, travellers, have a safe journey!” he laughed. 

The military truck drove past them at last, the faces of the prisoners full of despair and disdain as they looked over at them. 

“What was that, brother?” Al muttered “w- why would you just let them go?” 

“Quit complaining, Al, hit the brakes. We’re going after them.” 

Edward’s stomach grumbled, and so he reached into his bag to fish out some bread. He bit into the loaf, and began to speak, his mouth full, “It’ll do ush no good to shtart up a riot here. Without our alchemy an’ your armour if we get shot we’re toasht.”


	3. Human Cattle

Soon, the military truck arrived at the camp. The prisoners were shoved out like sheep, one by one, “get a move on,” the Sergeant ordered. 

Edward and Alphonse pulled up out of the view of the soldiers, behind a snowy hill. They got out of their truck and peeked to see what was happening. As soon as the prisoners were under the other soldiers’ supervision, Sergeant got back into the truck and drove off. 

“He’s gone... Good.” 

The two brothers’ eyes were caught by a little boy being forcefully separated from her mother. “Mamaaa!” 

“My child! Please don’t take my child I beg of you!” the desperate woman reached out, clutching the soldier’s arm as if her life depended on it. “I’m sorry! Please I’ll do anything... anything...” she collapsed. 

Both of the boys behind the snowy hill watched, mortified. 

“Brother... this is horrible... this place...” he grasped onto his brother’s sleeve. 

“I- I don’t get this world... Even back at home... everyone had a reason for violence. What reasons do they have here?” Edward looked at his brother, “what kind of a place is this?” 

“What are we going to do?” Al whispered. 

\--- 

“We’re not supposed to be drinking on duty, Evan!” 

“Give me a break, no one’s gonna notice.” 

Two young soldiers were sitting outside of the camp, one was drinking some alcoholic beverage, and the other was trying to retrieve it from him. “Hey, watch it man you’re gonna spill it!” 

There was a rustle in some bushes nearby, both boys froze. 

“What was that?” 

There was a sudden scream, and the boy named Evan disappeared into the deep snow. 

“E- Evan? W- what's going on?” 

“Do you mind if we borrow your uniforms? And identities too,” Edward smiled. 

The soldier turned around to look at him, pulling out a rifle. He then proceeded to fall just like his friend, with a somewhat high pitch scream. 

Alphonse popped his head out of the snow, with a grin on his face. “got ‘em!” 

“There’s no time to waste,” Edward mumbled and grabbed the ropes that the soldiers had nearby, whilst Alphonse took their uniforms. “I’m sorry you guys, but we can’t let this nightmare continue.” 

Edward first tied them up, then both brothers changed into their uniforms. “this was surprisingly easy...” Ed looked at the soldiers, “they’re just kids, like us. Except they got no training, huh?” 

“yeah,” said Al, “it was so easy to take them down, brother.” 

“Anyway, what are your names, soldiers?” Edward looked around in the uniform’s pockets. “Ah, identity cards?” 

“I have one too...” Al took out his card. “Evgenij Marlov... how do you even pronounce this...” 

“Evan Grey. Born on the 11th of July. Birthplace, Riga. Though this idiot looks nothing like me on the card...” He sighs, putting it back into his pocket. 

“P- p- p- please... spare u- u- us!” One of the boys shivered. Al took his and Ed’s coats and put it over them. “once we’re finished we’ll be back. Just sit tight.” 

\--- 

Edward and Alphonse made their way through the camp gates. The air was humid and heavy, laced with a rancid smell of death. There was a line along one of the big shacks, stained with blood. That’s probably where the executions took place. Al couldn’t make himself look at all the atrocities. Edward, on the other hand, was looking around and taking in every bit of it. It’s like the misery and despair and terror fuelled his anger and determination. 

“Haven’t seen you two here before,” a low, male voice rung through their ears. 

The two of them turned around to see a large man with a long beard. He wore uniform of a higher status than the other soldiers. Two men were at his side. Edward thought, this must be the leader of this place. 

“We’re new here, sir. Sent straight from Riga!” Edward saluted. Al followed suit. 

The big man looked at them for a moment, his gaze piercing into their souls for what it seemed like forever, before sighing and closing his eyes. “Very well. We have some new prisoners. Most are kids, as luck would have it. They’re the best workforce you could find. You two can handle that group over there,” he pointed towards a flock of prisoners. “Take them to shack five. Report to my office once you’re done, we can sort out your paperwork. You may address me as General Ras, or sir, if you prefer. Now off you go,” 

“Sir!” both boys saluted once more. 

Edward and Alphonse made their way to their assigned group. They noticed the same faces that were glaring at them from the cages, from before. Edward let out an exasperated sigh. “Come along then, you’re going to shack five.” 

“We’re not going anywhere with you, might as well kill us now, you monsters,” one of the men retaliated. 

Edward looked down. 

Alphonse raised up his arms. “look, we don’t want any of you to get hurt so please if you-” 

A heavy punch was dealt, into the gut of the man that spoke up. Al blinked and looked to whom that fist belonged to. It was Edward. “BASTARD!” 

“Brother!” Alphonse hush-exclaimed. “What are you-” 

“The General is watching...” Ed spoke. He then kicked the poor man down to his knees. “NOW LISTEN TO ME YOU PUNK. YOU’RE GONNA LISTEN TO ORDERS, OR ELSE. YOU GOT ME?” 

Alphonse looked over at the General, and then subtly pulled at Ed’s sleeve. He then looked down at the man. “I’m so sorry about this,” he whispered. “but I promise you, we will get you out of here.” 

“Bullshit!” The man uttered. “you soldiers are all the same, nationalistic scumbags!” he spat onto Edward’s shoe. 

A few other soldiers approached, gun in hand. Edward put his arm up. “I’ll deal with him myself, don’t waste your bullets.” he grabbed the cuff of his shirt and dragged him along. “Now follow me, you sheep. Unless you want what’s coming to this one, too.” 

Alphonse paused for a moment, and then followed suit, ushering their group of prisoners at gun point. 

From a different group, a lady wrapped up in her cloak, was watching the commotion, her black, curly hair falling onto her beautiful pale face.


End file.
